


Rivals With Benefits

by Tsunamiii



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, i am genuinely surprised, i couldn't even find raihan in the character thing !!!!, i just hope this comes up in people's searches ????, i tell you this certainly is something jhbgdf, wow so there was no tag for raihan/leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: I can't come up with a good summary right now - - Basically, Raihan and Leon fuck pretty roughly. They're trying to deny their feelings, but it's starting to bubble up.
Relationships: Raihan/Leon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 341





	Rivals With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> again, why on earth have i been staying up to write ???? IT'S ALMOST 7 AM ughhhh but anyway !!!!! i hope y'all like this nasty ass fic - - i don't have much to say bc im absolutely exhausted from getting a tattoo earlier and then staying up putting my new tv on the wall - - and then writing this !!!! WOW - - i think my favorite part is when, instead of saying 'name' bc id already said it, i said 'birth given title' AND IM HOLLERING !!!

A devilish grin, almost sadistic looking, cracked Raihan’s face in half. “My, my, mymymy - - Y’know, you’re a lot cuter than your little brother in that outfit.” He was teasing, knowing it’d rile his partner up. It was just a coincidence that he and Hop shared the same gym uniform - - Or maybe not. He sure did look up to him after all.

“Please don’t - - “ Leon snapped back, taking the bill of his hat and setting it down carefully. He didn’t want to risk having it creased or damaged. “ - - I don’t want to think of him in any setting that involves you or your bedroom.” The gym leader pursed his lips in response to the other’s comments. “Besides, he’s seeing someone; though I’m not at liberty to say.” That piqued Raihan’s interest, but he wouldn’t press any further. There were other things to invest his energy in at the moment; like getting undressed. He began with removing his own hat, tossing it to the side in complete contrast to the way Leon treated his own.

“Whatever you say, /Champion/.” He hated saying that in public because he had to make it sound respectful - - But behind closed doors, he greatly enjoyed adding his own little snark into it. 

They’d known each other for quite a while, what with Leon kicking his ass in almost every Pokemon battle they had. So, even though people knew of their rivalry, no one had any idea about what they did when nobody was looking - - Besides, who would have guessed the two of them were even remotely into each other? No one, that’s for sure - - But the long and the short of it was that they were only in it for the sex - - But...Maybe something more was developing between them? What if they weren’t just rivals and they-- No, no, Raihan was just a quick fuck - - A damn good one at that. They both got something out of the deal; the gym leader having just a little more pleasure in knowing that, although he couldn’t get to the top by being the champion himself, he could certainly top said champion in the bedroom. Seeing Leon squirm underneath him was quite the sight and that satiated his need to be number one...Just a tiny bit.

As they popped buttons and unzipped zippers, it was strangely quiet. Usually, they’d talk about random subjects, or maybe Raihan would be boosting himself up by speaking about how well that night was going to go. But the last time they’d met up, a special sort of spark was felt between the both of them. It was heightened by the fact that they had miraculously finished at the same time - - And, instead of immediately pulling out, Raihan had stared straight down at Leon, still resting inside of him in a post-coital bliss that he’d never felt before. It made the situation this time around kind of awkward.

The champion had just finished wriggling out of his pants when a swift smack to his clothed rear rang out through the bedroom. It caused him to jump up and whip around, scowling at Raihan who continued to wear a shit-eating grin. “Don’t say anything - - You know you like it when I do that.” He reached out to gently take Leon’s hand, guiding it to his abdomen and allowing him to feel the muscles underneath. They were both in their underwear at that point, erections already pinned to their thighs with how tight their briefs were.

Silence continued to fill the room as he let go of the other’s wrist, not even surprised that he was still feeling him up. The gym leader’s own hands found themselves weaving into the other’s long hair, tugging gently. He hummed and continued to tease those gorgeous locks. Leon eventually made it up to the other’s pecs, squeezing them gently. Before long, the champion’s shoulders were being grabbed and his whole form was pulled forward. Like a hungry animal, Raihan swooped down and captured those soft lips, almost immediately attacking them and making sure they would be bruised up in the morning. Leon could feel the heat from the other’s raging hard-on and, with no protests, the teal eyed predator caught his prey, switching their positions so he could roughly push the champion onto his bed. “I’m not wasting any time tonight - - Better be prepared.” He chuckled darkly before settling on his knees, grabbing the other’s waist and yanking him forward. He leaned into Leon’s right thigh, flashing his fangs before sinking them into the supple flesh. With a hiss, the other man’s hands darted down, digging into Raihan’s hair this time. This only encouraged the gym leader into making sure he was latched on tight before grinding against the skin. He could taste copper but didn’t relent, the whole experience sending white-hot flashes through Leon’s body. “Fu-fuck, Raihan!” He was loving every minute of this and didn’t head the other’s protests - - He was the one in charge now. Just because Leon was the strongest trainer out there did not mean he was that way in bed.

Finally pulling away, smeared blood and saliva rested on top of a pretty little bruise and coated his lips - - Obvious teeth marks were now burned into the flesh. Leon was breathing heavily, pain radiating from the bite zone. He stared down at the dark man on his knees, eyes flickering towards his tented erection. “Hm...I think - - “ A tongue came out to lick up the excess liquid before running along pearly white teeth. He enjoyed teasing the tender spot that caused Leon to shudder. “ - - I think your other thigh is looking a bit...Bare.” And, without hesitation, he bit down harshly on his opposite leg, causing the champion to let out a soft cry. Maybe he was being too rough - - Ah, screw it. The man knew what he was getting into when he texted Raihan to set up a dick appointment - - He always came out with battle scars from the previous night, so why would today be any different?

But, maybe he was just trying to convince himself that this was nothing but a hookup - - Maybe if he saw the champion as a piece of meat, he wouldn’t feel the pangs of...Love ( the word scared him ) in his heart. The thought of that made him clamp his jaw down even harder. He could feel the muscles quiver under his teeth, but his hearing was clouded with lust - - Leon’s cries were falling on deaf ears at that point.

After more tortuous bites, a total of five marks were now imprinted on those smooth thighs. “Look who’s mine - - You.” The phrase was slowly meaning something else. As he stood up, he made sure to look intimidating, grin quirking up his lips, sneering down at the...Remarkably attractive man before him - - No, no, he wasn’t /attractive/, he was hot. Hot and nothing but a romp in the sheets - - Saying attractive felt too personal to Raihan and he had to try and detach himself from the situation as best he could. This wasn’t an intimate love connection - - This was sex and nothing but sex. “Turn.” He instructed, hoping he could hide the inner dilemma he was facing. Leon sucked in a slow breath, rolling onto his stomach. He could feel that something was off this time around...Yeah, Raihan had always been one to be a little dominating, but tonight was like every other night; just times ten. He felt warm hands traveling up the backsides of his calves, then up his thighs - - Each finger pressed deep into the wounds causing the host’s body to shiver. In no time at all, his underwear had been yanked down. The gym leader was pushing the other’s body forward just a little so he had a little more room to work with. He leaned down and repeated the attack that he’d performed on the other’s legs, but this time to his plush rear. Every time he had a thought of anything that related to love ( dates, passion, etc. ) he would bite down even harder. Soon enough he was popping off and gripping each cheek, spreading them out and going to town on that beautiful pucker in front of him. His tongue darted out, flattening and running along the skin. The tip slipped in just a tad before pulling out, another lick being administered - - One, two, a-three - - And then he was digging in, eyes closed and diving as far as he could, teeth teasing the area outside of his entrance.

Leon was being ravished and all he could do was flex his fingers against the sheets - - If he even tried to squirm, Raihan was there to squeeze the plump cheek in his right hand, making sure to drive home the point that he was the boss in the bedroom and Leon was /going/ to listen to him.

Eventually, his left hand snaked down and, while he was helping himself to some champion ass, he gripped the base of that thick cock, squeezing all the way to the head before repeating the process several times. Each stroke caused Leon to let out an almost bed quaking moan, his body shuddering in tandem. What he lacked in length, he made up for in girth and, although most nights included a blowjob, he knew that tonight would be different - - Rimming had been a rare occurrence, but it always replaced head if that was on the menu.

Finally pulling away Raihan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, using his free one to slip two fingers into that slightly prepped entrance. He almost immediately made him take them to the knuckle. He did this several times, pulling out before plunging himself back in as far as he could. Every time he pulled back, his fingers would curl so that he could stretch Leon enough to slip his cock in without hurting him too badly - - After all, the worst was yet to come.

“Damn - - You’re practically sucking me in. You really want me this time around, huh?” He pushed the other’s body up some more so that he could climb onto the bed with him. He placed a knee on each side of Leon’s legs before leaning down and latching onto his shoulder. “You’re mine.” He growled, finally adding a third finger and drilling his point home.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen; being reduced to nothing but a quivering, whimpering mess along the bedspread of his rival’s comforter. 

Leon was enjoying it though, he had to admit. This was going better than any hook-up they’d had before.

After a few more moments of prepping him, Raihan slipped his fingers out. The champion suddenly felt empty. He raised his hips up a little in order to silently beg for what he was absolutely craving. “Oh, look at you - - Cute. You want my cock, hm?” He teased, bringing his palm down harshly and gripping his buttocks. “I’d want to hear you beg, but, honestly, listening to your moans will be a lot more satisfying. I won’t keep you from the main course, that’s for sure.” There was the soft noise of shuffling behind him and the bed bounced a few times before it finally went still. Then, the feeling of that glorious erection was placed in the middle of the upper section of his ass. “Wanna hand me the lube ba - - Er, Leon.” Fuck…

Without hesitation, he leaned forward, pulling the bedside drawer open and shuffling around before grabbing the bottle up and tossing it over his shoulder. Raihan quite skillfully caught it and wasted no time in popping the cap open, letting it dribble onto his cock like mustard on a hot dog. Then, he gathered up a scoop and rubbed it from the underside of Leon’s balls past his entrance ( and mayyyyybe a finger or two dipped into it for just a few seconds ) all the way up to the top of his ass crack. 

Raihan’s erection was on the verge of exploding - - If it didn’t find a warm orifice to sink itself into, the throbbing piece of meat would drive it’s owner insane. In order to satisfy its need for more pleasure, the gym leader began stroking himself, spreading a copious amount of lube all along the shaft. Leon glanced behind him, watching as the other man stared down at his handiwork. He could tell that those usually sharp features were quite soft. It was obvious that he was thinking of other things; but, when those teal eyes of his met with the champions, they returned back to their dagger-like exterior.

“You ready?” A nod was given.

Guiding the head of his erection into the anticipating hole in front of him, Raihan wasted no time in moving his hips forward, snatching up his partner’s waist and bringing him towards his own. He ‘accidentally’ snapped harshly, an audible smack sounding out and causing Leon to yelp just a little. “Sorry.” He sneered out, obviously not meaning it - - But this time around it didn’t sound so cold...The line to their friends with benefits situation was getting a little blurry this evening.

The wonderful thing about having been prepped was that getting into a smooth rhythm was a lot easier. Raihan didn’t have to wait for his partner to get comfortable. Instead, all he had to do was start out a little slowly. In no time, though, he was picking up the pace, making sure their slapping skin would be audible.

Raihan was getting nothing but pleasure out of this. The added hold he had on Leon’s waist made his already long cock reach depths that weren’t exactly explored by anyone - - But recently, the champion had only been sleeping with one person...No explanation needed.

With one hand, the gym leader ran it along the other’s smooth spine before curling his fingers around the back of Leon’s neck. He squeezed and held his head down, pumping in and out of him and reveling in the sounds of smacks and glorious moans from the champion below him. His bed squeaked as each thrust sent it thumping against the wall. 

They were both getting close - - Leon’s ass was basically swallowing the other’s cock. Raihan slowed down considerably but made sure that every snap of his hips drove himself deeper and deeper. When he heard a particularly guttural sounding moan from his partner, he knew he’d hit that special spot. Now was the time for action and he was quick to continue abusing that pleasure point within Leon.

Each thrust was angled perfectly, sending absolute rogue waves of pleasure throughout the champion’s body. It caused him to jolt every time - - Precome was all but pouring from his dangling cock, dribbling along the bedspread and foretelling his impending release. “Ra-Raih-Raihan, fuck - - I’m abo-about - - “

“Sh-shush - - I’m - - About to, too - - “ He didn’t want to hear Leon speak. The lust and pleasure in his voice was causing the gym leader to feel things he didn’t want to feel - - Things he couldn’t afford to feel. He wanted Leon to shut up! 

Fuck it.

“Ne-nevermind - - I want t-to hear - - Your voice - - Moan louder, baby.” He pressed down on his neck harder, the slow snapping picking up so that he could pump every last bit of seed he had deep within his partner. He didn’t even care what pet names slipped out of his mouth. He wanted to cum more than anything in the world and listening to those explosive, needy moans was about to send him over the edge. “Sa-say my name!”

As if on command, the only words that left Leon’s lips were the gym leader’s birth given title. There were a few instances where he wasn’t sure if it was a moan or a word, but in the end, he didn’t give a fuck.

It took less than a minute; Raihan had released his hold on the other’s neck and grabbed up his hips, pressing himself deeper and deeper until he finally came, putting all of his weight into it and basking in the sounds of Leon’s absolutely blissful groans filling the room.

After a few moments, the gym leader stayed hilted inside of Leon, his rough grip turning gentle as he leaned down to press his lips against the other’s cheek.

No words were needed.

Things had definitely changed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was a good read for y'all !!!! follow me on twitter @SplashyTsunami


End file.
